(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a mechanical latching device for threaded connections.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of medical connections utilize threaded components, including syringes, intravenous tubing and catheters. Such connections are inexpensive, simple to mate and can be attached and disconnected many times. This simplicity comes with two side effects which are undesirable in certain applications. First, the presence of angled threads creates the possibility of the connection self-loosening under axial loading--a term referred to as "backdriving." The greater the angle or "pitch" of the threads, the more likely that axial loading will cause backdriving. Secondly, very little torque is often required to disassemble the connections. In the case of plastic connections which tend to "creep" or self-loosen over time, simple vibration can suffice to loosen these connections. The present invention may be used to overcome either of these shortcomings. An added advantage of the present invention is that it does not interfere with the ordinary function of the threaded connections, and requires both mating sides to incorporate the described changes to operate. Components can be manufactured incorporating the feature, and only when assembled with a mating component also incorporating the feature would the user obtain the desired benefit.